Vehicle-mounted cargo carriers are generally well known. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,483,471 to Prosen discloses a carrier utilizing interlocking vertically offset tubular members and multiple intersecting tension members to provide a substantially rigid, yet resilient structure for carrying cargo. As is common in the art, Prosen's carrier is secured by adjustable straps to the trunk of a vehicle.
Carriers specifically adapted for use in transporting harvested game are also known. U.S. Pat. No. 3,822,801 to Morgan, Jr. discloses a V-shaped rack with a tubular frame and cross-members, and adjustable straps which connect opposite edges of the frame to the vehicle's bumper to permit the carrier to be raised from the ground when transporting game.
As the foregoing patents demonstrate, carriers are generally designed to be mounted on the roof, trunk or rear bumper of a vehicle so that the carrier and mounted game do not inhibit visibility while driving. In the case of sport or off-road vehicles such as the Jeep Wrangler or Suzuki Samuri, which have a soft or convertible top and no trunk, such carriers cannot be used.
What is needed is a carrier for game and the like for use with a sport or off-road utility vehicle.